Only you
by Fuego de Estrella
Summary: HAGAN DE CUENTA QUE ME MORI Y YA NO CONTINUE CON ESTO:
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic … sorprendente que si lo este subiendo … es mi primera vez asi q por faaaaa no sean crueles conmigo, estoy nerviosa pero espero poder ir rompiendo el hielo y que vean mi manera en que manejo las letras

"ejemplo" aquí el personaje esta pensando

- Ejemplo -. Aquí el personaje esta hablando

Wueno empesemos con el fic nn …

Habían pasado casi ocho años desde que Sarah había estado en el laberinto. La aventura le ayudo a madurar. Aprendió a querer a su madrastra, Karen, a llamarla mamá, a tal grado llego a quererle que llego a convertirla en su confidente, en su mas intima amiga, no había nada que no le contara, bueno casi todo lo sabía, obviamente no le contó sobre el laberinto sabiendo que no le creería.

Su relación con su padre y hermano había cambiado para mejor, de ninguno de ellos se quejaba aunque prefería estar con Karen. La relación que ahora llevaba con Toby, quien ahora tenía nueve años, era la de cualquier par de hermanos, con sus alegrías y sus altibajos, las discusiones que tenían de vez en cuando no duraban mucho en especial cuando Sarah recordaba lo que había pasado cuando él era tan solo un bebé.

Algunas veces Toby se presentaba ante su hermana con una pregunta, la misma que durante años le había echo:

-¿Podrías contarme la historia de nuevo? -. Sarah, si no estaba ocupada, aceptaba gustosa y él se acomodaba a escuchar de cómo el amor de su hermana la había llevado a salvarlo del rey de los gnomos. La ultima vez que Sarah le había contado la historia, antes de que se fuera, le dijo-. Pero estoy convencido de algo.

-¿De qué?

-De que Jareth en verdad te amaba -. Sarah en verdad no supo ni que decir ni que hacer. Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas e intento esconderlas detrás de su sedoso cabello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se tomo muchas molestias para retenerte en su mundo.

Sarah rió entre dientes: -¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? -. Toby le sonrió y salio del cuarto, dejándola sola. Por unos instantes se quedo paralizada perdida entre sus recuerdos. Miro su cuarto, ya no era el mismo, muchas de las cosas que antes había tenido en él se habían ido pero otras perduraban; como Lancelot o aquellos juguetes que tanto le recordaban a sus amigos. Había algo que sabía que jamás iba a dejar ir y eso era su querido libro, "Laberinto". Tomo el libro y paso su dedo índice sobre el título, sonrió para si mientras lo hacía. Tumbada en su cama con el libro en manos recordó todo lo vivido en aquel laberinto.

-"¿Cuánto habrán cambiado desde la última vez que los vi?

Se dio cuenta que ella ya no era la misma de hace ocho años. Su lacio cabello lo tenía ahora a la altura de los hombros, su cuerpo ya no era el de aquella niña que había perdido a Toby por un berrinche, ahora era el cuerpo de toda una mujer. Su actitud no había cambiado del todo pero se había esforzado por vivir en el mundo "real". Se hizo de buenas amigas y salía con muchos chicos pero con ninguno llego a mas que una amistad.

-"¿Por qué?" -. Se pregunto ella misma. Cerro sus ojos e hizo memoria del porqué rechazaba a todos los que se le declaraban. Recordó que una vez le dijo a uno de aquellos chicos:

-Lo siento mucho pero mi corazón ya es de alguien.

-¿De quién? -. Pregunto el pobre chico.

-De alguien que no veo hace años pero mantengo su recuerdo en mi corazón por eso es solo de él-. Dejo de recordar y ahora una nueva pregunta se formulo en su mente-. ¿De quien es mi corazón? -. Susurro para que así solo ella oyera. Intento hacer memoria de todos los chicos que había conocido en su vida. De repente hubo en sus recuerdos un chico rubio de semblante intimidante y voz encantadora, sabía bien quien era él pero no sabía el porque pensó justamente en él. Dio un sobresalto de tan solo pensar que quizás ella le estaba correspondiendo en sus sentimientos. Le fue inevitable suspirar su nombre … un suspiro lleno de cariño.

-¡Vamos Sarah!-. Se reincorporo, roja como un jitomate -. ¿Cómo puedes pensar tonterías como esa? -.Miro el reloj, las once con treinta, el tiempo se le había ido volando mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos -. Estoy tan cansada que ya empecé a delirar.

Se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y en su lugar se puso su cómoda pijama. Se trenzo el cabello y se preparo para dormir … . Las horas pasaban y aún no conciliaba el sueño. Pasaron las doce, la una, las dos y poco antes de las tres ya estaba dormida.

-"Gracias a Dios estoy de vacaciones" -. Fue una de las primeras cosas que pudo pensar cuando al despertar cayo en cuenta de que no había dormido bien durante toda la noche, Jareth no la dejo, solo pensaba en él. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Su cabeza le dolía puesto que durmió hasta avanzadas horas de la noche y se levanto temprano. Jareth fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormir y fue lo primero en que pensó al despertar.

-" ¿Esto es amor, odio o paranoia?"

Más dormida que despierta bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a Karen quién le hizo el favor de prepararle el desayuno. Sarah estaba pensativa. Con sus manos sostenía su cara y estas a su vez estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa. Un silencio un poco incomodo reinaba en la cocina. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, fue Sarah la que hizo el primer sonido, un suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo, Sarah?

-¿Eh? -. Hasta ese momento había estado perdida en sus pensamientos y la pregunta de Karen le había caído de improviso-. ¡Ah! No, no es nada.

-Esta bien -. Karen ahora conocía bien a Sarah y estaba segura de que le ocultaba algo pero no quería obligarla a decir algo que no quería decir, no quería volver a pelear con ella como antes.

-Ah … mamá -. Ella no podía ocultarle nada a su mejor amiga, además de que sabía que ella podía ayudarla -. ¿Cómo se si estoy enamorada?

Karen sonrió y la miro con cariño: -. Una sabe que esta enamorada porque no deja de pensar en el susodicho.

-Pero eso también puede ser odio ¿no?

-Quizás. Pero en el amor tu corazón late rápido y con fuerza.

Sarah puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho: -. "Pero yo no siento así a mi corazón cuando pienso en Jareth. Entonces esto es solo paranoia".

Estaba convencida de que todo lo que sentía pensando en Jareth era solo paranoia pero aún no podía sacar de su cabeza al rey de los goblins. Tenía que hacer algo para aclarar su mente … ¿pero que? Quizás un paseo por el parque podrí ayudar, decidió que iría a pasar la tarde.

Se despidió de su familia y se dirigió al parque. El cielo estaba nublado y se había pronosticado una fuerte lluvia por la noche así que en el parque sus recuerdos se hicieron mas fuertes.

Sentada en una banca miraba a un grupo de niños jugar. Llevaban palos en las manos imaginando que eran espadas. Llenos de imaginación se lanzaban ataques los unos a los otros. Ella los veía sonriente, atenta a cada "ataque" que se hacían, le recordaban tanto a ella cuando era apenas una chiquilla. Ellos no lo sabían pero la estaban haciendo pasar un agradable rato.

Para infortunio de los ahí reunidos una leve llovizna empezó a caer y los niños prefirieron irse antes de que sus preocupadas madres vinieran por ellos. Sarah también creyó prudente irse a casa pero no lo hizo, ella prefirió quedarse a caminar un poco más. Camino mucho sin siquiera saber a donde quería llegar; quizás por inercia o por una jugarreta del destino llego frente a aquel puente. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa. Quería ser como aquellos niños, igual de feliz, igual de imaginativa … como era antes cuando ella jugaba disfrazándose … Imaginó a Jareth en su forma de lechuza viéndola fijamente como aquella vez hace ocho años.

-"¿Cuáles eran las palabras?" -. rió al darse cuenta de que aun batallaba en recordar la pronunciación de el hechizo. Hizo memoria y empezó a pronunciarlo mirando fijamente el punto donde imaginaba a la lechuza.

-Atravesando peligros indescriptibles y un sinfín de dificultades he luchado por llegar hasta el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins para recuperar a la criatura que me habéis robado. Pues mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la vuestra y mi reino tan grande … -. Muchos recuerdos empezaron a cobrar vida, empezó a recordar escenas que había olvidado, unas cristalinas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin siquiera quererlo -. Pues mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la vuestra y mi reino tan grande … -. La escena del clímax de su aventura se hizo presente en su memoria, se recordó cara a cara con Jareth, rey de los goblins, exigiéndole de vuelta a Toby por mas que él le ofreciera todos sus sueños a cambio de que se quedara con él, juntos para siempre. Mas lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos-. Tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí -. Casi a la par de terminar de hablar un rayo cayo causando un horrible ruido y dando paso a un aguacero. Ahora sí debía volver. Retrocedió lentamente viendo el punto donde la lechuza imaginaria iba desvaneciéndose, lentamente dio media vuelta y avanzó primero caminando luego corriendo.

Su regreso hubiera sido igual al de la última vez si Merlín hubiera venido corriendo a su lado pero no fue así puesto que el perro había muerto ya hace un par de años.

Llego corriendo a la casa, completamente empapada. De nuevo estaba Karen esperándola en la puerta preocupada por su bien estar, y, después de regañarla un poco, la mando a bañar. Ni en el agua tibia que cura las dolencias, sus recuerdos la dejaban tranquila.

-Mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la vuestra y mi reino tan grande -. En un susurro casi imperceptible repitió el hechizo con la esperanza de que Jareth se diera cuenta de que seguía siendo mas fuerte que él y que ya no lo quería en sus pensamientos, ya no quería ese extraño sentimiento floreciendo en su pecho-. … Tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí-. Y tal y como sucediera hace años ocho años, Jareth se desvaneció de sus pensamientos. Durante la cena Sarah no tenía ya ninguna preocupación y estaba segura que si ignoraba los rayos la noche sería tranquila.

En su habitación se cepillaba su sedoso cabello. Ya no pensaba en Jareth pero si en esos amigos que había echo al ir por Toby a aquel laberinto. Extrañaba a Hoogle, Ludo, Sir Dydimus junto a su fiel montadura Ambrocius. Ya antes los había llamado pero ellos solo vinieron la primera vez.

-"¿Por qué¿Es que acaso ya se olvidaron de mí¿Ya no me quieren?" -. muchas dudas la acosaban, tenía muchas respuestas pero ninguna clara y concisa. Los truenos caaían, unos mas ensordecedores que otros pero ninguno la sacaba de su mente. Miro hacía la ventana, estaba abierta y dejaba entrar de lleno al frió, pero no la cerro, no le importaba. De repente la puerta se abrió y Toby entro corriendo a cerrar la ventana. La primera reacción de Sarah fue reprenderlo por haber entrado sin su permiso -. Toby … -. Estaba enfadad pero no quería hacer un infantil berrinche como los que hacía antes.

- Es que no quiero que vuelva para llevarte -. Toby estaba cerrando la ventana mientras daba la excusa por haber entrado de esa manera, Sarah no entendía del todo lo que su hermano acababa de decir, él voltio sonriendo, divertido por la ingenua expresión de su hermana-. Es que si Jareth vuelve por ti yo te extrañaría mucho-. Un leve rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Sarah al oír ese nombre y para Toby este rubor no paso desapercibido, la miro con malicia y entono una canción un tanto tonta:

- Sarah y Jareth se quieren y no son novios. Están sentados debajo de un árbol besándose B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E-. esta canción para Sarah no le era nueva pero ahora si que le molestaba. Llena de enojo se arrojo a su cama y se abrazo de su almohada en un vano intento de esconder su enrojecida cara. Ya mero cumplía los veintiún años y sus padres le darían permiso de vivir fuera pero si se enojaba ahora con Toby por una infantil canción no la dejarían irse pensando que aun era inmadura. Pero le era imposible no molestarse por esto con él. Toby seguía cantando cuando Sarah lo ataco con una almohada por la retaguardia. Cuando Toby se reincorporo tomo otra almohada y le devolvió el ataque. La guerra de almohadazos dio inicio y ninguno le daba tragua al otro. Ambos hermanos reían divertidos, ni cuenta se dieron que a causa de la tormenta la luz se había ido. En la oscuridad no veían claramente por donde caminaban. Toby resbaló, cayendo sobre la cama riendo aunque había perdido. Sarah, la ganadora, por escasos segundos contemplo a su hermano, dejo caer su arma y se sentó junto a derrotado hermano.

-¿Sabes? -. Le hablo con ternura como si fueran madre e hijo-. Esta noche es parecida a la que de tanto de cuento-. Los hermosos ojos azules de Toby no se apartaban de la mirada de Sarah -. Solo que tú ya no eres un bebé.

- Me gustaría poder recordar todo lo que yo pude ver en la corte de los goblins -. Un gran silencio lleno el cuarto, pero no era incomodo pues ambos se sonreían con cariño. Permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que Toby se levanto y salio del cuarto. Ahora Sarah estaba sola sin nada con que entretenerse, optó por dormir.

Fue en la madrugada cuando un ruido en su ventana la despertó. De nuevo su corazón latió con el solo hecho de pensar que esa noche los sucesos se repetirían y que la lechuza estaría nuevamente golpeando la ventana en un desesperado intento de entrar. La casi inmóvil Sarah estiro su brazo para correr la cortina, las emociones que sentían la dejaban casi paralizada, pero como la voluntad de una mujer decidida es mas fuerte que nada; la cortina se corrió y pudo ver lo que causaba el ruido … no era mas que una rama rasgando el vidrio. Se sintió como una tonta. Ya no sabía que hacer. Odiaba ese nuevo sentimiento. Se dejo caer de rodillas con lágrimas amargas de desesperación. Tenía que solucionar esto y ya. Tenía un plan para ver a Jareth y así poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y dijo:

-Te necesito Jareth. Quiero estar contigo.

La ventana se abrió de par en par dejando pasar una ráfaga de aire helado que le erizo la piel. Sarah abrió los ojos mirando con asombro que ya no estaba en su cuarto, ahora estaba nuevamente en el laberinto …

Pues bien e aquí el primer cap de mi primer fic. Le agradesco a mi mom por haberme enseñado tan bella película, a mi hermanito por ser mi modelo para Toby y a Mimi Star por enseñarme tan adictiva pagina.

Y e aquí una de mis anecdotas de cuando io estaba mas chikiya: "Mi hermanito acababa de nacer y no recuerdo por que razón tuve q hacerla de su niñera pero ai me tienen, una niña de 6 y cacho de años aburrida con un hermanito dormido al q disque debia cuidar. Como no sabía que hacer me acorde de la peli que años antes mi mom me había enseñado así que agarre una sillita y la puse al lado de la cuna de mi hermanito (para poder verlo fijamente a los ojos) y dije el conjuro a como io lo recordaba para que viniera Jareth por él …. Paso un minuto, pasaron dos, tres y el reloj siguió y siguió avanzando hasta que la oi la puerta de la sala abrirse y corri emocionada para ver con sorpresa que … que! … ¡¡¡!!! … mi mamá acababa de llegar ¬¬''

Y años mas tarde que le conte a mi hermanito nmaz se me quedo viendo así ¬¬'' … y io nmaz así: .' . Wueno denme un poco de tiempo y subire el cap 2 asi q bno vemos XaU!


	2. En el Laberinto

_( en la oscuridad se prende una luz y aparece Norel con ropa de maestro de ceremonias de circo)_Porque el publico lo quiso, porque el publico lo pidio y porque ahora si tuve tiempo nn ¡Aquí esta el segundo capítulo! – música de triunfo al fondo – pero antes voy a agradecer a AngelaScarlet y a mi madre que son las únikas que me leen este fic y les estoy muuuuuuy agradecida ¡Son maravillosas!

**Tonteras de Norel:**

(_mi madre en la compu terminando de leer el primer cap) _**Mom: **te quedo muy bien! Felicidades!

**Norel: **_(kasi muriéndose de nervios)_M… muchas gracias!

**Mom: **pero oye ¿en verdad querías que se llevaran a tu hermanito cuando hiciste el conjuro?

**Norel: **eh … no se .

**Mom: **ay Norel ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el laberinto**

Sarah no sabía que hacer. Todo lo había echo a modo de experimento y no estaba segura de que iba a funcionar. Se pechisco y el dolor le hizo ver que todo era realidad. Voltio a todos lados notando que no estaba en el soberbio laberinto sino en la ciudad de los goblins. Toda la ciudad estaba en completo silencio, todos dormían, apenas si podían verse unos rayos de sol en el horizonte. Sabia que debía de ser cuidadosa porque no tenía idea de los que los goblins le harían si la llegasen a encontrar. Solamente camino en dirección al castillo, ya se las idearía para entrar.

En su habitación, el rey de los gnomos apenas empezaba a despertar. Sabía que las actividades en el castillo daban inicio poco antes de que cantara el gallo. Odiaba que el ruido de sus subordinados le despertara.

-"No dormí nada bien"-. dijo en su interior mientras se levantaba-. "Volví a soñar con ella"-. susurro el nombre de la chica, a quien por cierto jamás pudo olvidar-. "Me gusta soñar con ella y al mismo tiempo no"-. se acerco a la ventana que daba hacia un bello paisaje de su vasto reino-. "¿Por qué le gusta ser tan cruel conmigo? Si me hubiera aceptado ahora mismo sería mi reina" -. se alisto y fue a resolver y tratar asuntos reales. Desde pequeño había conseguido todo lo que quería … hasta que la conoció, una simple mortal y humana para rematar pero desde que la vio le llamo la atención:

''Un día, en una de sus tantas escapadas al mundo humano en forma de lechuza, fue al parque a ver como los humanos pasaban sus ratos de ocio. Fue cuando la vio por primera vez, ahí, jugando e imaginando. Llevaba un libro en manos que de vez en cuando se detenía a hojear. Lo que la historia escrita ahí contaba le recordaba tanto a él y a su reino. Desde que la vio no dejaba de pensar en ella. Empezó a ir cada vez mas seguido solo para poder verla y cada vez podía acercarse más y más a ella hasta que pudo ser participe de su juego. Y cuando ella se retiraba él la seguía, fue así como pudo enterarse de su situación. Se entero de los "maltratos" de su madrastra y los constantes "berrinches" de su pequeño hermano. No podía creer que la chica que tanto amaba sufriera tanto, por eso la noche en que Sarah le pidió que se llevara al bebé estaba mas que feliz. Pero cuando ella le pidió al niño de vuelta él simplemente no podía creerlo y mas cuando ella lo reto a él y a su laberinto y mientras más avanzaba en este más la amaba. Hasta ese día no podía creer que se pudieran experimentar tantas emociones en un solo día. El día en que Sarah llego a su laberinto sintió cariño por el niño, temor por la cacería que Sarah había iniciado, envidia por el beso que Sarah le dio al enano, pero mas que nada sintió un profundo amor por Sarah … ´'

La mañana para Jareth había sido pesada. Sentado en su trono cerro los ojos y dibujo en su mente a su querida Sarah. Siempre la imaginaba a su lado permitiéndole amarla, en sus sueños ella lo dejaba pronunciar palabras de amor que luego recibía gustosa. Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por dos guardias a quienes no recibió nada gustoso.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Es … es que … su majestad …

-Rápido que no tengo todo el día.

-Es que capturamos una intrusa, su señor

-¿Una intrusa?-. Le era raro pensar que alguien ajeno a los suyos quisiera venir a su castillo, pero la curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba lo embargaba -. Tráiganla-. Ordeno.

-Sí señor.

Los gnomos salieron y pronto volvieron con la intrusa. La chica pataleaba y gritaba histéricamente, realmente estaba enojada. Por mas que los gnomos trataban de tranquilizarla no lo lograban y solo empeoraban la situación. Jareth no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían …

(**N/A.- **_(---se congela la imagen y en la pantalla queda la hermosa cara de Jareth--- aparece Norel con una camisa blanca y medias negras con sus zapatos de la escuela aun puesto)_sorry x la interrupción es que hasta ese momento tenía todo anotado en una libreta pero luego tuve que anotar en una hoja x separado y no la encuentro (_gotita caiendo por un lado y cara sonrojada) _solo espero no haberlo tirado (_cara tan agachada que casi ni se le nota) _**Jareth-.** Pues mas te vale encontrarla o se te va la poca audiencia que tienes

**Norel-. **Síii! (_casi llorando xq lo que dice es la vdd)_

**Jareth-.** ¿Qué esperas¡Muévete! (_le da un zapetazo_)

**Norel-. **Síiii! (_con un chipote y con cara de q va a llorar. Le salen un par de alitas y se aleja volando --- en el fondo se oien ruidos raros --- Al poco rato regresa con un papel muy arrugado) _Listo! Gracias por esperar … (_se da cuenta de q no hay nadie) _°-° ¿Jareth¿Jareth¡¡¡Too0o0o0o0y solitaaaa!!! Buaaaaaaa!! TTTT (_se limpia las lagrimas y con los ojos aun un poco llorosos sigue_)Volvamos con el fin ….. (_Lamento la interrupcion_)

¡Sí! Sus ojos no lo engañaban, la chica de verdad estaba frente a él. Su primera reacción fue no creer que la adolescente que una vez conoció ahora era toda una mujer. Pero había algo en lo que no había cambiado: sus ojos, después de tanto tiempo aún los conservaba, seguían siendo hermosos, profundos … tan crueles. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la persona que ocupaba el lugar mas especial en su corazón pero si pudo disimular la sonrisa.

-. Sarah, que sorpresa -. Dijo aparentando ninguna emoción. El rey de los goblins se levanto de su trono y se acerco a la muchacha, a quien le levanto suavemente su barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron -. No tengo a tu hermano como la vez pasada, así que … ¿Qué te ha traído devuelta a mi reino?-. Sarah retiro su barbilla con brusquedad y alejo su mirada de aquel que tanto la había estado atormentando. Jareth se divertía de tan solo ver que aún en cuanto en apariencia era una mujer seguía siendo una niña. Por su parte, Sarah no sabía que hacer, ya estaba frente a él y ahora ¿qué debía hacer? Los guardias la jaloneaban constantemente y eso no le ayudaba a pensar mas claro. La mirada del soberano sobre ella, los jalones de los guardias, su corazón golpeando su pecho desde el interior y de nuevo esa molesta mezcla de sentimientos. No pudo evitarlo mas y con los ojos de demonio miro a los pobres guardias que ante tal intimidación salieron corriendo; Sarah tuvo un nuevo centro de atención y ese era Jareth. Él también se intimido ante los ojos de Sarah pero mantuvo la compostura -. Quiero quedarme aquí un buen rato -. El corazón de Jareth dio un gran vuelco, su sueño de vivir junto con Sarah a punto de cumplirse. Sentía que al momento de hablar su voz se volvería temblorosa pero gracias a Dios nadie notó siquiera los sentimientos que lo atacaron.

-. ¿Y eso?

-. Es algo que no te importa -. Dijo ella a quien ya se le empezaba a notar un ligero rubor.

-. Claro que me importa -él se sentía complacido al saber que era por él por lo que ella se ruborizaba -, ya que es a mí a quien le pides hospedaje.

-. Como si no fuera obvio que vengo solo para ver a mis amigos y no se por donde empezar a buscarlos después de tanto tiempo y vengo a pedirte ayuda ya que eres el amo del laberinto. Pero si lo prefieres puedo ir en busca de ellos yo sola y pedir hospedaje a alguien mas. Quizás al primero que encuentre sea Hoogle, como la vez pasada, yo se que él me recibiría muy bien.

-. ¡No! -aun le guardaba rencor a ese enano por haber sido besado por Sarah antes que él-. Te quedaras aquí conmigo y cera hasta mañana cuando puedas ir a buscar a tus amigos esos -. Sarah sonrió con malicia sabiendo que de nuevo le había ganado al "todopoderoso" rey de los goblins.

Sarah fue escoltada a una habitación, la cual Jareth le había permitido usar por el tiempo en que se fuera a quedar. La puerta de esta estaba echa con grandes vigas y se veía vieja y sucia como si no hubiera sido usada en décadas. Sarah no lo dudo y abrió lentamente la puerta que emitió un leve chirrido. La habitación no era ni en lo mas mínimo a lo que Sarah imaginaba¡Era preciosa! Era espaciosa, tenía un amueblado muy elegante, en el piso se encontraban regados pétalos de rosa gracias a los cuales la habitación tenía un delicioso aroma, las paredes eran decoradas con cuadros de hermosos paisajes, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención y no pudo evitar probar era la enorme cama, al sentarse en ella se dio cuenta de lo cómoda que era, nunca había sentido nada tan cómodo como esa cama.

Jareth la observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la puerta. La mirada de Sarah era la misma de la vez en que juntos bailaron. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, sabía que ella creía que las habitaciones de su castillo serían similares a los calabozos por lo que al ver una habitación como esta había quedado sorprendida.

-. Esta es la habitación de una reina -. Sarah se reincorporo e hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y se concentro en desarrollar una manera de explicar el por qué de su visita. Pero él siguió: -. Por eso es especialmente para ti, mi reina -. Sarah voltio con brusquedad y cerro estrepitosamente la puerta en la cara de Jareth **(N/A** _no la verdad no fue exactamente en la cara, mejor dicho a poco milímetros de esta … es q no quiero lastimar a Jareth y de pilón a su hermosa cara (sonrojada) sigamos con el fic _. Él simplemente sonrió y se alejo.

Al caer la noche, Sarah contemplaba el paisaje que daba a su ventana -. "En la mañana podré ir a buscarlos … ¿pero donde debo empezar?" -. antes de que las respuestas pudieran ser formuladas el sonido de unos golpes contra la puerta se hicieron presentes. Abrió la puerta jurando que a quien vería sería a Jareth pero no fue así, de echo, tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder ver al ser que había golpeado la puerta.

-. Su majestad la esta esperando para cenar -. Dijo el animalito que no era mas alto que la altura de la rodilla de Sarah pero eso era compensado con su tierno aspecto similar al de un oso de peluche y su dulce voz-. ¿Va a ir, señorita¿eh? -. Sus grandes y brillosos ojos la miraban con inocencia, de esa que solo poseen los infantes.

-. Bueno … sí.

-. Muchas gracias -. Dijo el animalito mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para luego alejarse. Sarah se quedo por unos momentos parada ahí en la puerta **(N/A** _si yo estuviera ahí estaría babeando por el monito ¡quiero uno de esos monos! … o un pokémon … o lo que llegue primero p _-."Hace rato fui muy grosera con él y ya no soy una niña como para actuar así. Quizás si ceno con él pueda explicarle porque estoy aquí y tal vez acceda a ayudarme a encontrarlos-. Sarah se dirigió a un ropero que también estaba ahí en la habitación, ya que, si iba a cenar con un rey debía de estar presentable. Al abrir el ropero un dulce aroma frutal se disperso en el ambiente, Sarah lo disfruto un poco y luego se dispuso a buscar un atuendo que usar. Contemplo los vestidos que había dentro, todos ellos eran preciosos, unos mas sencillos que otros, algunos con muchos detalles y otros mas sencillos. Su primera reacción fue asustarse un poco: -."Jareth tiene mucho tiempo libre ¿Qué estaría pensando cuando diseño esta habitación? -. No podía decidir por cual de todos quería usar pero finalmente escogió uno que le recordaba a la era medieval (similar al blanco que usa al principio de la peli). Cuando se sintió lista salio del cuarto, para su sorpresa, ahora, a sus pies estaba una esfera de cristal. Sarah la contemplo unos instantes, la esfera empezó a rodar y ella la siguió. La esfera le mostró el camino a seguir y en poco tiempo ya estaba en el comedor, donde Jareth la esperaba parado al lado de la chimenea. El voltio y le sonrió y ella le correspondió el gesto.

**(N/A **_--de nuevo se congela la imagen pero ahora tenemos de música de fondo el tercer opening de Naruto (si no lo conocen no importa ¬¬) --- Disculpen por todo lo que estoy interrumpiendo pero ahora es para decir: mientras Sarah esta aquí en el Laberinto aya en su verdadera casa no corre el tiempo igual que en la película (mas bien transcurre pero lento muuuuuuy lento) --- aunque Norel no se da cuenta atrás en la imagen falta algo … mientras Norel sigue hablando detrás de ella aparece una figura demoníaca con un enorme martillo y la golpea fuertemente en donde el chipote del zape ya se había quitado, Norel cae desmayada al suelo -.- --- _**Jaret: **¡No me eches a perder la cena!

Sentados a la mesa, uno frente al otro, no se decían nada, solo comían. Se supone que es el hombre quien debe dar el primer paso, Jareth no quiso ser la excepción:

-. Sarah ¿por qué volviste?

-. Es que extrañaba a los amigos que aquí conocí -. No quería mentir pero tampoco quería decir la verdad, aunque lo que decía no era del todo una mentira.

-. Si lo que quieres es estar con ellos ¿por qué viniste conmigo?

-. N … no lo se … bueno … -. Ahora ni ella sabía lo que decía, pero no debía de hacérselo obvio a él -. Ya te dije que necesito de tu ayuda para encontrarlos.

-. ¿Pero para qué¿Para volver a ser generoso sin recibir nada a cambio?

-. Te juro, Jareth, que eso no volverá a pasar-. Él sonrió con malicia. Sarah tuvo el presentimiento de que si él la acompañaba sus dudas se verían aclaradas. Por un buen rato hubo mucho silencio …

-. Esta bien, Sarah, te acompañare.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Por primera vez Sarah se alegro de saber que estaría junto a Jareth. Y él, aunque aún mantuviera su sonrisa, estaba mas que feliz de saber que estaría junto a ella. No estaban seguros de lo que pasaría pero sabían que fuera lo que fuera todo estaba en manos del destino …

---------------------------------

(_novel vistiendo su cosplay de zelda, con unos curitas en forma de cruz en su cabeza cubriendo el chipote cortesía de Jareth y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a la criaturita -- por si se preguntaban donde quedo -- a la que por cierto esta a punto de matar por tanta fuerza con que la abraza)_ Y aquí termina el segundo cap de mi fanfic. Realmente pido disculpas por todas las veces que interrumpí pero es que no me aguantaba y dejaba salir mis comentarios . pero aquí estaré en msn para recibir todos los castigos que crean necesarios p . En lo mas posible volveré a subir. Estoy muy feliz porque si hay quien me lea (_abraza con mas fuerza al monito que termina explotando en mil pedazos)_ ¡Ay se rompió! _(dice tristemente)_ Bueno entonces creo que me tengo que ir XaU!


End file.
